So Much For My Happy Ending
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Songfic. Avril lavigne So much for my happy ending. Kim and Ron are dating and He breaks it off with her. She thinks he has ruined her happy ending.. but she realises that he didn't really ruin it all.. KIGO slightly changed


_**I don't own Kim Possible.. It's still Disney's! etc. .. yaadaa yaada yada I hope you enjoy this story! Song used: Avril Lavigne - So much for my happy ending.**_

* * *

_**So much for my happy ending**_

It started out as a normal day for Kim Possible. She got out of bed did what she had to do and went to school. She followed her classes, talked to Ron and Monique, had lunch and had a few other classes again. Little did she know that her day would get ruined by a certain blond boy.

School was out and she walked back home with Ron. "Hey KP, I wanted to ask if you could come to bueno nacho's later on." He said as his house came in sight. "Sure Ron I'll see you then." Kim said and she walked to his front door with him. "Okay, that's uh great see you then." He said and she leaned in to kiss him.

He hesitated slightly before meeting her and kissing her back. "Bye." She said as she broke their kiss. "Bye KP." He replied a bit dumbfounded. Kim smiled at him and walked towards her own home. _God nothing can ruin this day, it's just great._ She thought as she walked home. The minute she had thought that she felt shivers run down her spine. She stopped and looked around. _That can't be good. _She thought as she looked around.

"Hello princess." An all too familiar voice purred. Kim turned to the direction of the voice.

"Shego." Kim replied in a cold voice.

"So you and the buffoon are dating?" She asked as she stepped out of the shade of a tree.

"Yeah what's it to you?"

"Nothing I was just… checking…" Shego replied with a grin on her face.

"Great now if you'll excuse me I have to go home." Kim said and she turned to walk away.

"I'll walk with you." Shego said and Kim froze in her tracks.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because I've discovered something and I need to talk to you about it."

_Great._ Kim thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright talk." Kim said as she started walking.

"Have you noticed anything different about your buffoon?" Shego asked.

"His name is Ron and no I haven't, why?" Kim replied.

"So you don't know it yet?"

"Know what?"

"You'll find out yourself, just don't get your hopes up to high today. It's not a good idea, you'll get hurt less. After that you can stop by at my place and I'll tell you everything you need to know." Shego explained.

Kim looked at her and raised her eyebrow. "What's going to happen?" Kim asked.

"You'll see just know I've got nothing to do with it. I just discovered it and I'm willing to talk to you about it. You'll notice that some things will fall in place and I can explain that to you." Shego replied with a serious face.

"Riiiiiiight… well thanks for walking me home. I'll see you around." Kim said as she walked up to her front door.

"No problem, I'll see you tonight." Shego said and Kim couldn't help but wonder why Shego would think that. _Maybe she's planning something for tonight. Like a robbery or something like that. _Kim thought as she entered her house. She went straight up to her room and dumped her schoolbag. She glanced at her watch and knew that dinner would be ready any minute.

She decided to do some homework until dinner was ready. She couldn't do any homework tonight because she had agreed to meet Ron at Bueno Nacho. _I wonder why he wants to meet me there._ Kim thought as she finished some history homework. "Kimmie dinner is ready!" Her mother shouted. "Be right there!" She replied and she tucked away her algebra.

She ran down the stairs and walked into the dinning room. _Thank god the tweebs are at soccer practise._ She thought as she sat down at the half empty table. "Mom I'm going to Bueno Nacho after this to meet Ron." Kim said as she scooped up some dinner. "Okay honey, how's Ronald doing? Are you two still together?" Her mother asked.

"He's doing fine mom and yeah we're still together." Kim replied and she stuffed a spoon with food into her mouth.

"That's great you two go good together."

"As long as he doesn't do anything to you. Or else I'll send him into a black hole." Her father replied from the other end of the table.

Kim rolled her eyes at that and swallowed her food. "I know dad if he does something you can send him into a black hole. But for now nothing's wrong and he's still as sweet as always." Kim replied and her father just nodded in understanding.

"James you won't send that boy into a black hole, the worst thing you'll do is have a heart to heart talk with him and that's it." Ann said.

"Yes honey." He replied and he ate his dinner. Everybody remained quiet from that moment on. Kim excused herself from the table and went upstairs again. She checked her hair and make-up in the mirror and went downstairs again. "I don't know when I'll be back but I don't think it'll be late." Kim said as she walked to the front door. "Okay have fun Kimmie." Her mother said and her father didn't say anything at all.

"Thanks!" She replied and she left. Once outside she made her way to Bueno Nacho and saw that Ron was already there. She smiled as she saw the blond boy standing at the counter and went inside. "Hey KP!" He said as he sat down in a booth. She walked over to the booth and sat down at the other side of the table. "Hi Ron what's up?" She asked as he munched some nachos away.

He swallowed and looked at her with a pale expression. "Well I need to talk to you." He said softly.

_**oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**__**  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

"What is it?" She asked hiding her concern with a smile. "It's about us." He said softly and she felt her heart fall. _Maybe it's not what I think it is. Maybe he's just going to tell me how much he loves me and that we work out great together._ She thought as she fought to keep her expression happy.

_**Let's talk this over **__**  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?**_

"Well you know we've been friends for years and we're now dating for a month right?" He asked. She smiled a fake smile at him and nodded. _See maybe nothing bad is going to happen._ She thought.

_**Don't leave me **__**hanging'  
in a city so dead  
Held up so high  
on such a breakable thread**_

"Well you know I love you right?" He asked and Kim once again smiled a fake smile and nodded. "That's great." He replied with a sigh of relieve. _He just wants to know if you love him back._ She thought as she looked at him.

_**You were all the things I thought I knew **__**  
and I thought we could be... **_

"I love you too, you know that right?" Kim asked. She hid a quiver in her voice and formed it into a fake cough. "Yeah I do KP." He replied with a sweet smile. _See no sweat, nothing's wrong. _Kim thought to herself.

_**You were everything, everything **__**  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
Sow much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending **_

Kim felt a light relieve but still something inside her told her that something was wrong. She didn't know what but something was going to happen. It didn't make her feel any better.

_**You've got your dumb friends **__**  
I know what they say  
they tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
all the shit that you do **_

"We'll stay friends no matter what right?" He asked. "Sure." She replied and she tried to make her voice sound strong.

_**You were all the things I thought I knew  
**__**and I thought we could be**_

_**You were everything, everything  
that I wanted  
we were meant to be, supposed to be  
but we lost it  
all of our memories so close to me  
just fade away  
all this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**_

"Well that's good because I don't think this is working." He said softly. This time Kim felt her heart get splattered and she just stared at the blond boy.

_**It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you care  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done**_

"Kimmie are you okay?" He asked as he saw her shocked look. "You're breaking up with me?" She asked. "Uhm yeah and look I'm so sorry really. I wanted it to work but it just doesn't feel right. I'll always be there for you but not as your boyfriend." He explained.

_**He was everything, everything  
that I wanted  
**__**we were meant to be, supposed to be  
but we lost it  
all of the memories so close to me  
just fade away  
all this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**_

Kim didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream and shout at him, she wanted to cry. She felt like her whole world had fallen apart and there was nothing she could do about it.

_**You were everything, everything  
that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending**_

She decided to do all of the things she wanted. She got up with a straight face even though anger and pain was everything she felt. "How could you?! How could you just do this to me?! You have no idea how much you mean to me! I care so much and you just break my heart!" She shouted as tears started to run down her face.

"KP I'm so sorry I didn't want to…." He started but was cut off. "Want to break my heart?! Well what a lousy job you did on that one! Cause you did! I thought we were happy! But it was just a lie! Well you know what?!" She shouted and he tried to back away but couldn't.

"What?" He asked, fear clear in his voice. "Fuck you Ron Stoppable! I don 't need you!" She shouted and with that she stormed out of the Bueno nacho. Everybody inside had been staring at the argument. They all looked how Kim left and their eyes switched back to Ron. He was looking as pale as a sheet and was just staring to nothing particular.

_God unbelievable!_ Kim thought as she walked back to her house. She wiped away her tears with her sleeve and stopped dead in her tracks. _This was what Shego was talking about wasn't it?_ She thought as she dried her tears. _But how could she possibly know this?! She told me she would explain it to me and she is!_ Kim thought and she turned and walked into the direction of Shego's house.

Kim was still angry and even though she was heart broken she hid it well and suppressed her tears. She didn't want anybody to see her like that, especially not Shego. She made her way to Shego's house and took a deep breath when she walked up to the front door. She slowly breathed out and stopped in front of it. _Am I really going to do this?_ She asked herself.

_Yes I want to know what's going on! _Kim thought and she knocked on Shego's door. Shego opened the door and grinned at her. "What a pleasant surprise." She said as she gestured for Kim to come inside. "Yeah whatever, you're going to tell me what you know and what's going on!" She said as she stepped into Shego's house.

"My pleasure." Shego replied as she closed the door again. She walked into the living room and Kim followed her.

"Sit down." She said and Kim did as she was told. Shego sat down next to her and looked at her.

"The buffoon dumped you didn't he?" She asked and Kim looked up at her.

"Yes he did."

"I told you not to get your hopes up to high." Shego said and Kim nodded. "But you didn't listen because you thought I was talking bullshit, I understand." Shego continued.

"Tell me what's going on, please explain it to me." Kim said in an almost whining tone.

"Easy there pumpkin." Shego said at the tone of Kim's voice.

"Look I've been keeping an eye on you from the day I met you. That means I've been watching your every move. That also means that I know what that buffoon was doing while you weren't with him. I don't want to break your heart any further but he was cheating on you." Shego explained and Kim looked like she could burst into tears again.

She didn't even make a comment on the fact that Shego had been watching her. "He's been cheating on you from the start and I knew that there would come a day that he would break it off with you. I told you not to get your hopes up to high because I knew he was going to hurt you. But if I told you that you wouldn't have believed me and that's not what I wanted." Shego continued.

"I know that this seems way out of character but it's just wrong to do something like that to you. It really pissed me off and I had to force myself to do nothing. All I could do was tell you that you could come over at my place." Shego said and she stopped to see if Kim would react.

"I don't get it, why would he do that to me?"

"Pumpkin he noticed something about you that not everybody can notice." Shego replied.

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"He noticed that you're not really in love with him. You just think you are because you've known him for so long. It just seemed natural to have relationship with him because of that." Shego explained and things actually made sense to Kim.

"So he noticed that I didn't love him that way and I didn't?" Kim asked to check if she had understood it correct.

"Yeah you didn't notice it yourself, I noticed it as well but I couldn't tell you that seeing as I am… well… me."

Kim felt a wave of relieve wash over her. _So I didn't really love him… but how could it hurt me so much? __**Because you thought you loved him like that.**__ Everything falls into place now it just makes sense._ Kim thought as she kept her gaze on Shego. _But the question is… who do I really love?_ She thought to herself. _**Someone you meet a lot, someone who isn't always nice, but is still there for you. Someone you've known for quite a while now.**_ Her mind told her.

"Kim?" Shego called and she snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at Shego and for the first time she saw her in a different way. _Someone... who isn't always nice…_ She thought. "But is still there for me." She finished her thought out loud. She looked at Shego as if a great answer had been given to her. "I told you that things would fall into place." Shego said softly.

She knew exactly what Kim was thinking. _She knows that she loves me._ Shego thought as she returned the gaze Kim was giving her. "All this time… I didn't see what was right in front of me." Kim whispered. "And now that I see it… I know that it's what I've wanted for a long time." She continued.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kim asked.

"Because I knew you wouldn't believe me, unless you found it out yourself."

"I've been blind for years." Kim whispered and she turned her face away from Shego.

"It's okay Kimmie, you discovered it now and it's still here. Don't worry it'll be okay, cause you know I'm here." Shego told her and she pulled the red head into a hug.

"I'm sorry; I made you wait for so long because I didn't notice anything at all. You're right, I wouldn't believe it if you told me. But I believe it now and I believe it'll last for a long time." Kim whispered the last part and hugged Shego back.

"That's right and make that forever." Kim giggled softly at her last comment.

"So you knew that I was in love with you and it didn't do anything to you that I was dating Ron?" Kim asked as they broke the hug.

"I told you that I had to force myself to do nothing, that was during the whole month you 2 were dating. I also knew that you didn't know so that helped a bit as well." Kim just nodded in understanding.

"But aren't you supposed to freak out about this?" Shego asked.

"I should but I realized that I've been in love with you for years. Freaking out for all those years would be too much work. I'll just let it sink in slowly." Kim replied.

"Sounds reasonable." And a long silence followed that comment.

Kim looked at Shego and she looked away when Shego turned to look at her. The silence was a bit uncomfortable, especially with all the looks that were being stolen. "

So what do we do now?" Kim asked breaking the silence.

"Well do you want to go on a date with me?" Shego asked.

"I'd love to!"

"Great that's the first step of our relationship." Shego said.

"I think you missed one step." Kim stated and Shego turned to look at her.

"Which one?" She asked her eyebrow rising.

"This one." And she leaned forward catching Shego's lips with her own. Shego's eyes widened slightly at the sudden action but she returned the kiss gently. Kissing Shego opened a whole new world for Kim; it really showed her that she was really not meant to be with Ron.

Shego's kiss was so soft and gentle even though as person she wasn't that at all. She could be gentle and soft but preferred not to show it. The lack of air became an issue and Kim broke the kiss softly. "I think that step comes after a date." Shego stated as she opened her eyes again. "I don't care I like that step." Kim replied and Shego grinned at her.

"So now you'll be mine forever?" Shego asked and Kim didn't see that question coming. She looked at Shego with her mouth open and felt a warmth fill her heart again. 30 minutes ago it was broken and Kim thought that she would walk around with that for a while. But now she felt all better as if somebody glued the pieces back together. "I will." Kim replied in a whisper.

They shared a look, emerald meeting olive in a way it never had met before. They shared another small kiss; this one was as gentle and soft as the first one. They pulled back and Kim rested her forehead against Shego's. "I love you Shego." Kim whispered. "You know that step is way beyond dating." Shego replied in a teasing voice.

"I don't care." Kim whispered. "Neither do I, I love you too princess." Shego replied and she gave Kim a small kiss on her lips. They were both happy that they finally found each other. And they were planning on staying together for as long as possible. According to Shego that would be…_Forever._

**_The End_**

* * *

**This was my new story.. So much for my happy ending.. I thought the song would fit perfectly in this fic. I haven't lowered myself to the Ron and Kim ship.. sorry for the people who support Ron and Kim!! I just like Kigo a lot more.. **

**Hope you liked this story! There is a _Possibility_**

**for a sequel.. but I don't know If I'll write one.. **

**Thanks for reading it!**


End file.
